ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Go! Glorious Fighters
is the first episode of Triple Fighter. It was shown separately in 5 parts, aired from July 3rd to 7th. Plot Part 1 Planet M had been destroyed by the evil Alien Devil. Their next target was Earth, to kill the three remaining survivors from planet M. Darkman was ordered by Demon to kill the eldest brother, Tetsuo. Some Devila appeared in black cars and attacked Tetsuo. Soon, Yuji and Lily rushed to the scene. Yuji, Tetsuo and Lily transformed into Red Fighter, Green Fighter and Orange Fighter respectively. They started fighting with the Debira. At that time, a boy named Atsushi Ohtsu came into the SAT base and encountered Bullcon, a robot made by Tetsuo. As the battle continues, the three brothers combined into Triple Fighter. Darkman arrived after being commanded by Demon. Part 2 Darkman charged Green Fighter but he dodged causing Darkman to accidentally destroy two Debira. The 3 fighters split and Red fighter confronted Darkman. Darkman charged at the fighters again, this time, Red Fighter leaped above the general, but injured himself in the process. Deciding to be smart, Darkman and the Devila decided to retreat. They then blew up a bridge with dynamite. Meanwhile, Bullcon and Atsushi received a mysterious telegram from Demon, challenging them. Bullkon told Atsushi about the history of Planet M's battle against the Alien Devil. Afterwards, Darkman received his next orders from the Demon and went back to Earth and let the Devila ambush the Triple Fighters. Part 3 Darkman reappeared in front of Red Fighter's human form, Hayase Yuji, after the latter dealt with a bunch of Devila. The human-sized monster charged at the Yuji after the latter transformed into Red Fighter, but he was soon judo thrown by the hero and then got back up. He was later seen getting away in a Demon Car with a Devila. Part 4 Tesuto and Yuji faced off against Darkman in an open field as he got off a Demon Car and charged at them, but was no match for the force of the heroes' squad car. Dizzy and disoriented, Darkman made his escape while the Devila kept them busy. In order to prove his worthiness to the Demon, Darkman was teleported to a field where he charged at a big rock, made it explode, and then ran towards a hill and bore a hole in. Proving himself worthy, the Demon gave him one more chance as he stood by for his orders. Part 5 Some Devila ambushed and fought with Lily in a field. Seeing this, Atsushi Ohtsu came over to help battle them. Lily managed to contact the other fighters in time, when they reached her location, they merged after knocking out numerous Devila. Darkman took on Triple Fighter but he was proven to be no match for him. Darkman finally met his end when he got hit by the alien hero's Triple Kick and exploded, but not before yelling out Demon's name in agony. Kaijin Darkman Category:Triple Fighter Category:Episodes Category:Triple Fighter Episodes